With the increased importance of securing many medium-to-large-scale sites, the use of video cameras to obtain information about the activities in the site is typical. In many such sites, personnel monitor multiple video streams, and they may also manually control dynamic pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) cameras to obtain more detailed information about the observed objects of interest.
Multi-camera vision systems have been developed using a wide range of camera arrangements for various purposes. For better stereo matching, some systems use closely spaced cameras. Others adopt the opposite arrangement of widely separated cameras for maximum visibility. Some may use a hybrid approach. Still others use multiple cameras for the main purpose of increasing the field of view. Various methods for finding planar correspondences across cameras have also been suggested.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for detecting objects of interest and controlling dynamic cameras to obtained detailed views of objects.